Children
by HappyStab
Summary: Yuri and Karol were just doing their job but things ended up way different than what they had expected.  YurixEstelle One-shot.


**OMG I stared at a blank page for at least 45 min to make this thing… Anyway I started to think what does Yuri thinks when he is in an awkward situation? So I made a few points about that. **

**This story takes place after the Adephagos, I like this pairing, a lot. But I like YurixRita too, might write something about them in the future but for now enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Vesperia. (Not even an xbox *sighs*)**

* * *

><p>Yuri ran, ran as fast as he could, he didn't even how things had gone out of control, the only thing he could do was run to the inn to save his life. Karol, his boss and buddy had not made it; Yuri had seen how his boss had been engulfed by the endless group of (really mad) children (and their parents) that was now running after him.<p>

It had all started this morning when they got to Halure, Karol and Yuri were only doing a job for Brave Vesperia. Meanwhile Judith would be "instructing" the new members of their guild back at Danhgrest. Yuri insisted many times that leaving Judith with all those guys wasn't a good idea and Karol didn't understand why…like always.

Though Yuri was worried about what Judith would to the poor guys. So he decided to leave Repede with her, not like he was going to do anything anyway. (I just didn't know how to include him in this story. (Sad face))

Anyway, their mission was to take Estelle to Halure where she would talk about her latest book for children; Halure was going to be full of annoying children accompanied by their annoying parents. Estelle was supposed to read a few pages of her book, answer some questions, give some autographs and that was it. After that they would have to take her to the capital again, there couldn't be anything more simple and easy as that, that's what Yuri thought...fool.

Estelle had said she would rest at the inn before the book conference that would take place right in front of the giant tree. Karol and Yuri decided to take a look at the place. Karol couldn't believe how many children had reunited in front of the great tree.

"From where did all this children come from?" Karol asked with astonishment.

Yuri looked at him and shrugged, "Other towns I suppose. I didn't know Estelle was this famous, especially with children." All of the kids seemed to be under ten years old. Yuri was hoping it would end soon, he didn't understand children and he didn't want to anyway.

The problem started when Estelle wouldn't show up, they started to hear complains here and there. Yuri and the boss where absolutely sure Estelle would arrive soon, it only took thirty more minutes and no sigh of Estelle for the atmosphere to grow tense. Many parents were complaining about the long trip they had to take to be here on time.

Karol, who was getting nervous, told the crowd to be patient but that just made things worse, as they started to shout Estelle's name over and over again.

"Ahh! Yuri what do we do?" He asked desperately.

"Why don't you tell them a story?" Yuri suggested, his expression didn't even show concern. "We need to buy some time for Estelle."

"ME?" He shouted. "I don't have any stories to tell."

"Make something up." Yuri said titling his head.

"Why do I always have to be the one doing this type of stuff?" He complained. "You tell them a story! I'm the boss here!"

"Are you kidding? Come on, Karol you may understand this kids more than I do." Yuri waved his hands in front of him making clear he was definitely not going to do it, he is too cool. Karol was about to protest about what Yuri meant with "understanding this kids" but the crowd started to shout louder and louder.

Karol sighed in defeat, "Fine, I'll do it…" Karol took a deep breath before starting.

It only took a few minutes for Yuri to change his emotionless expression with astonishment, when Karol began his story, Karol had started a story about 'something', and Yuri couldn't tell what he was talking about.

"AND THEN IT WENT WOOSH! AND WE WHERE LIKE AHHHHHHH!" Karol shouted startling a few kids that were in the front. "AND AND AND THEN RITA WAS LIKE WHAT?"

"AND THE GROUND STARTED SHAKING LIKE WHOOOAAA AND RAVEN RAN AND SAVED US WITH A BANG AND THEN A BOOM!" Karol waved his hands in the air to add more intensity.

"AND WE WERE LIKE, RAVEN NOOOOOOOO!"

Karol was telling his story with such intensity in his eyes; too bad he was a total inept telling stories whenever he got THIS exited. Yuri had to mentally facepalm because of Karol's defect and because he had totally forgot how Karol sucked at telling stories. That's when the crowd went crazy and jumped over Karol. Either because his senseless rambling had made them crazy or his senseless rambling had made them frustratingly crazy.

Yuri couldn't process what was going on, but as soon as Karol disappeared screaming and cursing Yuri through the crowd, they glared at Yuri. There was a few seconds of silence; the crowd paralyzed looking at Yuri and Yuri to them. "THAT GIRL IS WITH THE PRINCESS TOO!" A man yelled pointing at Yuri, the high pitched voice of the man startled Yuri for a moment, thinking Zagi was one of Estelle's fans.

There was no time to complain about the comment, "HOLY SHIIIIIT!" Yuri yelled and started running when the crowd took torches and pitchforks out of nowhere.

* * *

><p>Yuri closed the front door of the inn behind him, he quickly asked the innkeeper to lock the door and so she did… poor frightened woman.<p>

"Where is Estelle?" He asked panting and gasping for air.

"The princess is up in her room, something happened to her dress." The woman explained, Estelle had been having her own troubles while Karol and Yuri waited for her near the giant tree. She had accidently tripped over her own dress ripping it from the end to the waist, when she ask for some clothes to the innkeeper the zipper of her dress had stuck and there was no way she could take it off.

Yuri quickly went to her room, he found Estelle crying on her bed. "Estelle?" Yuri's voice dropped with concern. "What happened?"

Estelle dried her tears with her finger and a sob; she stood up and extended her dress for Yuri to see it.

"Oh, brother…" Yuri blush a little when he saw more than a ruined dress, he quickly looked away.

"AND I CAN'T TAKE IT OFF!" She burst into tears again stomping furiously; her arms and shoulders were tense as she clenched her hands into fists.

Yuri thought it was cute but she was obviously frustrated. Yuri gestured her to turn around, he tried unzipping it but there was no use. Yuri took a deep breath and sighed, he unsheathed his sword like he always does, the badass way, to his bad luck the window was opened and the sheath flew out the window.

Yuri 'Doh-ed!' mentally but concentrated on Estelle. He stuck his tongue and shut one of his eyes pointing Estelle with his sword, "Ok, Estelle, don't move..."

Estelle shivered and shut her eyes. Thank God, Yuri was able to slash the dress into two, leaving Estelle in her undergarments only as the torn dress fell to the floor. Estelle's body had stiffened, she bowed her face with embarrassment, and her cheeks had turned bright red.

But Yuri didn't waste time and started taking off his clothes, "Y-Yuri what are you doing?" Estelle covered her eyes shyly.

"Helping you." He said trying not to look at her…'BOOBS!' he thought but looked away. Yuri gave her his tunic, trousers, belt and boots, leaving him in his boxers only.

He masked his embarrassment with his usual wolfish smile, "Go do your thing!" He encouraged. Estelle clapped her hands together, "Thank you Yuri!" and shut the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Estelle was back after a few hours, as soon as the crowd had seen Estelle everything had calmed down. By the time she returned to the inn, the innkeeper had lent him some of her husband's clothes, a simple white tunic and brown trousers.<p>

Estelle dashed inside the room and hopped wrapping her arms around Yuri's waist with a smile on her lips. "Oh Yuri! Thank you so much for everything!" It took him a few seconds to snap out and hug her back, the warmth of her body felt great and she didn't look bad with his own clothes.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, for Yuri and Estelle it felt like hours. Her jade eyes connected with his dark ones, Yuri swallowed, his throat was dry all of a sudden, his eyes flickered to her lips and Estelle's lips trembled a little when she noticed.

Yuri quickly pulled away and turned to the door, he was about to leave the room, he felt like a fool knowing Estelle could have noticed, she could get someone better than him, like Flynn. What would she think now? The poor guy of the Lower Quarter had feel in love with a princess, how pathetic.

He finally took a step in front of the door but Estelle stopped him wrapping her arms around his waist from behind; he felt her head pressed on his back.

"Where are you going?" Her voice sounded downhearted. Yuri only swallowed again. "Please don't go." Her grip tightened and her voice cracked. "I'm sorry, I did something wrong right? Please forgive me."

Yuri's body stiffen in disbelief, how could she think that? She was the sweetest and kindest person he had ever met. Estelle had to let him go when he turned around. Her eyes were watery, her lips trembled trying not to cry, and it broke Yuri's heart with guilt.

Estelle had to bow her head when she couldn't stop the tears anymore; to her surprise Yuri cupped her chin and raised her head to look at her eyes, a hesitant look in his. Estelle entered in shock when the hand cupping her chin brushed through her hair and to the back of her neck.

Yuri pulled her closer delicately, like if she could break into pieces in any moment. Estelle was still in shock; Yuri stared at her eyes for a brief moment, a dead serious expression on his face. Her cheeks turned red; there was a track of tears that went all the way down her cheeks.

Estelle lips parted with a gasp as Yuri leaned closer, just in time to capture her lips between his. Estelle felt like she was melting under his grip so she wrapped her arms around his neck for support. Yuri felt the warmth of Estelle's tears on his face. They played with their lips for a while before gently pulling away to get some air.

"Estelle, don't you ever blame yourself for my stupidity." A tender smile on his face, Yuri knew he would do anything for her, if she asked him to stay with her he would, if she asked him to leave and never return he would, with a whole in heart but he would. He would do whatever made the princess happy without hesitation.

Estelle smiled back at him, "Yuri, never go away."

Yuri brushed his hand on her hair and said, "Never..."

Estelle wanted to jump with joy but instead she grinned, "Now that what I wanted to hear."

Yuri chuckled and pulled her closer to him again, they were about to kiss again when Estelle blinked a couple of times with curiosity before asking, "Where is Karol?"

**Hope you liked it, it took me some time to make things work, this is the first time I write about this pair…or any other. XD Please comment.**

**Also, did you guys understand what story was Karol talking about? I think it's easy. :P **


End file.
